Sometimes a user of a communication device may receive an incoming call and recognize the caller associated with the incoming call, but may be unavailable to answer the incoming call or does not wish to answer the incoming call at the present time. For example, the user may be in a meeting at the time of the incoming call and unavailable to answer the incoming call without disturbing the meeting. Typically in such a situation, the user chooses to ignore the incoming call.